Experiment 621 aka Wardog
by Helghast soldier 35
Summary: An experiment that has found his right place with the Helghast. Soon he will be sent somewhere there he will meet the creature who is responsible for what he is now. That creature is Stitch. This is the story of experiment 621.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My story so far….

I remember when Jumba first created me. I was ment to lead ally forces into battle and be a soldier in the battlefield. My fur was dark green, my ears were the same as an upcoming experiment called 626 and I also had the same body design as 626. When 626 was created Jumba thought he wouldn't need me because 626 would be a real leader. He sold me to some force called Helghast.

They took me to their planet and I was ment to become like them cold, emotionless and heartless. I went through training and surgery so I could breathe the same air as them. The air on that planet was smoke so eventually I grew used to the air and the weaponry. I always wondered why Jumba gave me and the other experiments emotions but with all the things I learned with the Helghast, my emotion ment nothing to me and I could not even feel anything except hate.

I became a killing machine. On my first mission I successfully killed 700 enemy soldiers and destroyed their ways of getting out of the base. I was put as a general of a legion of Helghast soldiers after my 20th mission.

This is my story.

The story of experiment 621 aka Wardog.


	2. My activation

Chapter 1

My Creation

I woke up inside a glass tube and there was a fat alien outside the tube. "Finally my evil genius general experiment has been created!" shouted the alien, "Where am I and who are you?" I asked a little confused, "I am Jumba Jookiba your creator and master!" said Jumba. "What am I?" I asked, "You are an evil genius experiment 621 designed to lead my forces into battle!" said Jumba. Then Jumba pressed a button and the glass tube lift in the air and jumped onto the ground "Now time for test" said Jumba, "Gaba?" I asked another question this time in my language, "I must test your strength, speed, brainpower, and density, so follow me" said Jumba then I followed him. We stopped in front of a room then Jumba told me to go inside the room.

I went inside the room "Okay 621, get ready for strength test" Jumba said over a loudspeaker then a spaceship was dropped onto me! I easily had lifted the spaceship up "That spaceship weight 2,000 pounds so you can lift 2,000 times your own weight" said Jumba impressed. "Next test, the test of brainpower" said Jumba then a chalkboard full of math problems was in front of me but I got them all right in a second. "Now for speed test" said Jumba then I began to run around the room and Jumba recorded my speed "3,000 miles in one second, very nice 621" said Jumba impressed once again.

After a few years I watched Jumba created new experiments and I helped him around the lab. I remember beautiful experiment 624 and lazy experiment 625 they could not surpass me. THEN HE WAS CREATED!


	3. Going once, twice, SOLD!

Chapter 2

Going once, twice, SOLD!

I was helping Jumba in his lab by fixing a few machines while he was working on experiment 626. "That new experiment will not surpass me neither did the past ones" I thought as I was fixing a super computer "621, get in here!" shouted Jumba then I ran into the lab where I was created then I saw him. "621 meet 626" said Jumba then he pointed at a creature that looked like me except he was blue, he had four arms and he was and his eyes were black while my eyes were red. "He has the same body design as you but he lift 3,000 times his own weight, can move faster and has mind like a supercomputer" said Jumba proud, I walked up to 626 and he growled then punched me! I got then ran at 626 but Jumba stopped me "He is pure evil, he has something you don't" said Jumba, "What does he have that I don't have?" I asked confused, "He is a real leader!" said Jumba. I was shocked, I was ment to be a leader not this new guy! I was created before him! I was one of the strongest experiments Jumba created! But now I can see that I was just a prototype.

"What are you going to do with me now?" I asked angry, "I sold you to the Helghast army" said Jumba, "WHAT!" I shouted then a few guys in gas masks came into the lab and surrounded me with guns ready to shoot if I made any movement! "You traitor!" I shouted as they stuffed me into a cage, "It was ment for the best" Jumba said as they took me away in the cage, "I WILL RETURN AND WHEN I DO I WILL KILL YOU AND 626!" I shouted as they took into their ship and took off.

I rest my head on the bars of the cage as I began to remember everything I did for that ungrateful scientist. I protect him from the Galactic Federation when they tried to attack, I helped him hack into computer files, I even destroyed an entire base to help him! All for nothing only to get replaced by some blue new guy! I felt the ship land and the guys in gas masks grabbed my cage and took me outside. As soon as they took me outside I began to cough because the air was just smoke and nothing else "You will get used to it" said one of the Helghast soldiers then they took me inside a building filled with scientists. One scientist looked at me, "This is the new soldier" asked the scientist, "Yes, he is but he will have to be put through surgery so he can breath the same air as us" said one of the soldiers, "I'm not going without a fight" I thought as the scientist opened the cage door then I jumped out and cut his throat! The soldiers began to shoot at me but I hid behind a wall. I crawled up a wall onto the ceiling "Where the hell did it go!" shouted one of the soldiers then I jumped onto of his head and snapped his neck! I grabbed his gun and shot the remaining soldiers. I jumped out the window and landed outside then I tried to get to the ship but the air was making me feel dizzy then I collapsed and blacked out.

A few Helghast Soldiers came up to a knocked out experiment 621, "Should we kill it?" asked one of the soldiers, "Negative, bring it inside" said another soldier then they brought 621 inside and put 621 on a table. The scientists put a gas mask on over 621's face while he was knocked out.


	4. Training and the first mission

Chapter 3

Training and the first mission

I woke up in a room with a gas mask on my face. I realized I was breathing the same air as the Helghast then a scientist walked into the room escorted by 3 Helghast soldiers. "I can see that you have adapted to the air" said the scientist then I nodded, "Now time for your training so you can become like us" said one of the soldiers. They escorted me out the room and into a gun course "Here you will get familiar with Helghast weaponry" said another soldier then a wall opened up and it was full of different guns. Assault rifles, sniper rifles, rocket launchers, shotguns, grenades, and machine guns were stacked up on the wall, "Choose a weapon" said a soldier then I grabbed an assault rifle, "Helghast assault rifles are a combination of an assault rifle and shotgun it is also the standard weapon for a Helghast soldier" said a soldier. A target appeared then I shot it with the rapid fire function then another target appeared and I shot it with the shotgun fire. I had to do this for an hour then they let me leave the room, "Nice training run" said a soldier and they took me to the armory, "Now that you are a Helghast soldier, put on the Helghast uniform" said a soldier then he handed me a miniature verson of the uniform. I was black with the Helghast symbol on the side it also had a gas mask with a helmet and the goggles had glowing red eyes like my eyes. I put on the uniform and it fitted me perfectly. My green fur could not be seen only my claws, feet, and my glowing red eyes.

They began to teach me about the history of Helghan from the first time the colonist came to now. I learned that a war was going on between the Helghast and the ISA but I also learned that the ISA had controlled most planets in this system. Then after a few days I finally got the chance to go onto the battlefield. It was what I was designed to do.

I was in the dropship with a few Helghast soldiers. I was in my uniform and my weapon was a Helghast assault rifle. "Approaching the surface of planet Lyat" said the pilot then I remember hearing about Lyat it was an ISA controlled planet filled with citizens and not that many soldiers "This is going to be easy" I thought as the dropship landed and the doors opened. We all ran outside then were greeted with gunfire, "Take them then the snipers get to the rooftops!" I shouted as I shot an ISA soldier in the head. Civilians were running through streets and getting shot at then I tossed a grenade when it went off a huge crowd of civilians and ISA soldiers were blown up. It was hard for the ISA soldiers to shoot me because of my size then I crawled up a wall of a building and went in through the nearest open window. I was lucky to get away because as soon as I got inside a rocket hit the dropship and many Helghast soldiers were killed in the explosion. I looked around the empty room then went into the hallway where 3 ISA soldiers were escorting a family of 4 a mother, daughter, son, and father they soon spotted me. "What is that little thing!" screamed the mother, "I must be a miniature Helghast soldier just kill it!" shouted a soldier then they began to shoot at me. I jumped around and dodged he bullets then I grabbed one by the leg and threw him into the others. I ran after the family but before I left the 3 ISA soldiers I threw a grenade at the soldiers who were trying to get their dead friend off them the grenade went off after I ran away. I spotted the family running to get into an elevator, "There it is!" shouted the daughter while she was pointing at me, "Just keep running!" shouted the father then they got onto the elevator. I ran at the elevator and grabbed the closing doors, "No one leaves alive!" I shouted as the family screamed. The father tried to punched me but I cut his arm then I jumped inside the elevator and the doors closed.

The elevator doors opened when it got to the first floor and a blood cover 621 emerged from a blood filled elevator with no sign of the family. 621 walked away then shout out MEEKA NALA QUISTA!


	5. The Escape and a new Ally

Chapter 4

The Escape and a new Ally

The Battle of Lyat went on for hours before it was finally over. I still had the blood of enemies on my uniform but I'll get it cleaned later. I walked among the destroyed building and dead bodies, "Help me" said a voice then I followed the voice and saw a man struggling to get up, "Not you, leave me alone!" he shouted when he saw me then I remember earlier I planted a bomb in a building and when it blew up I thought there would be no survivors. He tried to back away I held out my hand "Everything is going to be ok" I said to the man then he grabbed my hand. "He actually trusted me, too bad I have to kill him" I thought then I took out my pistol and shot him in the head. "Report back to the dropships" I heard over my headset and I went back to the dropships. There were Helghast soldiers everywhere all lined up to get in a dropship. I boarded one and it took off for Helghan but some forces who were still able to fight stayed behind. I had little hole through my ear because of an ISA sniper who shot me. The dropship went into a huge Helghast Capital Ship and set course for our home planet Helghan. When we got back everyone was waving flags and cheering because of our victory. I knew this war wasn't over but I had a plan of my own. When the time comes I will steal a ship and find Jumba Jookiba then kill him like I said.

_5 years later….._

Five years have passed since Jumba sold me to the Helghast army. I have gone on every single mission I was told to do, I took out my anger on the enemy but it still didn't satisfy me because I knew Jumba was still out there alive while I wanted him to be dead. The Helghast army has taken over almost every single planet in this system except Vekta. I was made a general of an entire legion after my 20th mission and I all the power I had it felt so good. Then the time to attack Vekta came. I was in control of one of the smaller ships in the Helghast space fleet as we approached Vekta I released now was my time to escape. "Change course!" I shouted and the pilot looked at me, "I said change course!" I shouted again, "But sir, we…" the pilot didn't get to finish because I shot him, "Now set course for a Jumba Jookiba's lab" I said then the pilots began to type in the location code. I got a call from another Helghast ship, "What the hell are you doing!" he shouted, "I'm leaving this army to pursue something I've been meaning to track down" I said then I shut off the monitor. "Engaging hyper drive" said the computer and our ship blasted away leaving some damaged Helghast ships.

The ship came out of hyper drive and was in a different part of the galaxy then I saw Jumba's lab, "I've come back to kill you" I thought as the ship landed. Me and some soldiers busted into the lab, "I'm back!" I shouted as we busted in but no one was there. We began to search the lab, "Come out you can't hide from Wardog" I said then I stepped on a newspaper that said "Idiot Scientist Creates Something That actually works" and there was a picture of Jumba and experiment 626. I ripped up the paper and threw it on the ground but I noticed a safe. I walked up to the safe and punched a hole in it then took out a pod with the numbers 700 on it. I remember hacking into Jumba's computer files and reading about experiment 700 while Jumba was away.

_Experiment 700 was build before 626 and me but Jumba decided to skip a few numbers ahead to make him more evil but there was a problem. Experiment 700 was too evil, strong, and uncontrollable. He trashed Jumba's lab after he was created and nearly blew the place up! Jumba was forced to dehydrate experiment 700 because of his programming. _

"Could be useful for me" I thought then I took the pod to a sink, turned on the water and dropped the pod in. A light flashed and there was experiment 700, didn't even look anything like me or any other experiment! He was taller than me and he looked more buff he also was cover in a black substance called symbiote (Picture Venom without the spider symbol and with green eyes then you've got Experiment 700). He roared then jumped into the air onto the ceiling he glared at me but some of the Helghast soldiers came in, "Sir, we heard something in here so we…. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" he screamed when he saw experiment 700 on the ceiling, "SHOOT IT!" shouted another soldier but Experiment 700 jumped down and began to grab them. Experiment 700 grabbed one soldier then threw him into the wall and sent out a tentacle then grabbed another soldier and threw him into the fuse box. The lights went out and I watched as experiment 700 took out all of my men by ripping them apart then he glared at me "Wait, I can make you an offer you can't refuse" I said then he began to listen, "How would you like revenge on Jumba for dehydrating you?" I asked then 700 nodded, "I'm experiment 621 aka Wardog and I guess I'll call you Rampage" I said to 700 who was now named Rampage. He was with me and with experiment 700 or should I say Rampage by my side we will have our revenge!

"We can't take the Helghast ship because the ship is too big but we can take the bomber ship inside" I said to Rampage as we left the lab and got outside. "I'll load up on weapons while you get to the docking bay" I told Rampage and he nodded then I went inside the ship while he broke inside. The alarm went off as I ran to the armory and loaded up on ammo and guns. Helghast soldiers were running downstairs to the docking bay and I went downstairs with them. Rampage was standing there next to a bomber space ship with Helghast soldiers surrounding him, "Stand down" I told the soldiers, "But sir, why?" asked one of the soldiers as I loaded a crate of weapons onto the bomber, "Because I'm going with him" I told the soldiers. "Traitor, kill him!" shouted one the soldiers as me and Rampage go into the bomber then they began to shoot. "They served me well until now!" I said to Rampage as I blasted a nearby fuel tank then took off. I watching from the rear view window as the Helghast ship I once commanded blew up then Rampage began to type something onto a computer that in the ship "What are you doing?" I asked then something came up that showed Jumba's location! I thanked Rampage then activated the hyper drive and we were going to a planet called Earth.


	6. A Failed Attempt

Chapter 5

A Failed Attempt

Our ship came out of hyper space but me and Rampage were asleep. The ship entered Earth's atmosphere then the rocking of the ship woke me up, "What's happening?" I said opening my eyes then I realized the ship was heading straight for an island! I tried to take control of the ship but it was too late then the ship crashed in the middle of a forest. Rampage woke up wondering why our ship was in the ground, I can't believe he slept through that! It was the middle of the night and the forest was quiet, "We should get moving" I told Rampage then we left the crash site of our ship. We walked for hours through the forest trying to find a way out then we reached a town but then I noticed that Rampage's appearance will cause a lot of panic, "Is there a way you can change your appearance?" I asked Rampage then he looked at me and began to shrink. Soon, he looked just like me except his eyes were green, his fur was black, and he had a Mohawk. We walked into the town but people still looked at us, "Where are we going to find 626 and Jumba?" I asked Rampage but he didn't know. We walked over a black pavement then two lights were heading right for us! A big truck was about to hit us but I grabbed the front of it and stopped it, "Lets just get going" I told Rampage then we ran off and went into an old building. "We are going to have to sleep here" I told Rampage, "Naga!" Rampage protested, "We have no where else to go so it's either here or we keep looking around all night!" I told Rampage then he just laid down then fell asleep and I did the same.

_The next day…._

Rampage woke up and looked at me then shook me awake, "What, I'm up!" I said as I got up off the hard floor and we left the building. We walked around the town then we noticed something we though we would never see. Other experiments walking around or working, "This is weird" I told Rampage, "Ih" he responded, I saw experiment 523 handing out something to people then we walked to him. He greeted us with a smile and gave us something called shaved-ice, "Okay, do you know where 626 is?" I asked him while Rampage stuffed the shaved-ice into his mouth, "Naga" he told me. We left and went looking for another experiment to talk to then we saw a blue creature and a little girl walking down the street. The blue creature was 626 but I didn't know the little girl then they spotted us, "Cousin!" shouted 626, "Go get him, Stitch" said the little girl then 626 came running at us! "This is not going to end up like last time!" I thought as 626 came closer then I jumped into the air and 626 hit a pole. I laugh then 626 glared at me and jumped onto the wall we fought for a few minutes then Rampage grabbed Stitch with one of his tentacles. Stitch tried to break free but Rampage threw him into a wall and I walked up to him, "Remember me, 626?" I asked him, "No" he said then I grabbed his neck in frustration, "Jumba sold me to the helghast army 5 years ago after you were created!" I shouted then I got ready to drive my claws into 626 then I noticed a certain pink experiment running up to us. "Experiment 624, I thought I would never see you again" I said then she just growled, "Let go of Boochie Boo!" she yelled, "I'm not going to let him go not until I kill him!" I shouted then I was hit with ice and it was from experiment 523. "Way to go, Slushy" said the little girl then he blew his icy breath at me again and I let go of 626, "Rampage, lets go!" I told Rampage, "Gaba?" asked Rampage, "I said lets go!" I told him again then we left.

_Later that day …_

Rampage was breaking up almost everything in the building out of anger because of today's battle, "Rampage, if we stayed there all of the other experiments would have joined together and beat us but don't worry we will get 626 tomorrow" I said but Rampage was still destroying things out of anger.

_With Lilo and Stitch…_

Lilo and Angel were helping Stitch back to the house; he really took a beating from Wardog and Rampage. "What happened to 626?" asked Jumba as Lilo and Angel put Stitch on the couch, "A dark green experiment and a black one with a Mohawk beat Stitch up" said Lilo while Angel was by Stitch's side, "I'm sure that… DID YOU SAY DARK GREEN EXPERIMENT AND BLACK EXPERIMENT!" shouted Jumba surprised, "Yeah and the green one said you sold him to an army" said Lilo, "This is very bad" said Jumba concerned, "What's so bad about these experiments?" asked Lilo, "The dark green one was experiment 621 he was designed to leader ally forces into battle but I sold him to the Helghast army after 626 was created" said Jumba, "Why did you sell him!" said Lilo, "Because 626 was real leader besides he was always hacking into my computer files!" said Jumba, "What about the black one?" asked Lilo, "He is experiment 700!" said Jumba, "EXPERIMENT 700!" shouted Lilo, "Yes, I skipped a few numbers ahead to make him seem more evil but he was too evil, uncontrollable, and crazy" said Jumba proud, "But he seems fine now" said Lilo, "He is only controllable when he finds a friend or ally and it seems that 621 must have found him and they became allies or friends" said Jumba, "How come they don't show up on the computer?" asked Lilo, "That's not important now but what is important is that they are out to kill me and 626 for betraying them!" said Jumba. Everyone gasped then outside thunder striked and it cased a shadow of Wardog.

That was a great chapter but I've written a few now so **read and review** or I'll send Rampage after you!


	7. New Friends

Chapter 6

New friends

"Damn it!" I thought as Rampage was trying to get some slime off me. For three days me and Rampage have been beaten by the other experiments every time we got close to 626.

_**Monday**_

Me and Rampage were sneaking up behind 626 on the beach then Kixx came and knocked us into a wall very hard! Rampage was enraged and fought Kixx for 8 hours straight!

_**Tuesday**_

I was alone this time because Rampage left to get something to eat. I had a sniper rifle and I had a clear shot at 626 then Sparky came and blasted me with a bolt of electricity! I grabbed him and threw him into the lighthouse but 626 was gone after Sparky hit the light.

_**Today**_

Me and Rampage were running after 626 and the little girl while they were joy riding in a buggy then we slipped on a green slime and Slimy came out of the bushes. We tried to run after him but the slime kept making us fall.

I was cleaning the slime off of my fur while Rampage was licking it off himself which was pretty disgusting. It's obvious that 626 will always be defended by the other experiments but those are only the activated ones. "Maybe if we find a few they will help us" I thought was I took off the last piece of slime off my fur, "We are going experiment hunting" I told Rampage as I walked away then he followed me. We checked in the forest, "Do you see anything?" I asked Rampage, "Naga" he replied.

_**A few hours later…**_

"We have been looking for hours and still nothing!" I thought as I checked one last bush then Rampage came running up to me with something in his hands, "Is it another rock?" I asked, "Naga" he replied then he opened his hands and he was holding a ball with the numbers 063 on it. "063, what does he do again" I thought, "The one covered with static?" said Rampage, "Oh yeah him" I said then walked over to a pond and dropped the pod into the lake. A light flashed and 063 was standing in the lake.

_Experiment Bio_

_Name: Upgrade_

_Number:063_

_Function: Upgrades technology far beyond measures. Takes control of cars, spaceships, boats._

_Appearance: A bunch of static in the shape of Sparky. He has black eyes but he doesn't have a mouth. Speaks only through spark sounds._

_End of Experiment Bio_

There stood 063 in the water then he jumped out and began to shake the water off. "Hello, 063" I said then he looked at me and Rampage then made a sound which sound like a spark. "I forgot he only speaks through spark sounds" I told Rampage then 063 walked up to us, "We are going to have to name him" I told Rampage, "Ih" he replied. "How about we call you Glitch?" I told him but he shook his head, "Jammed?" he still shook his head, "Upgrade?" then he nodded. "I guess we will call you Upgrade" I told him then we walked out of the forest and into town. Upgrade was looking around the place and he sometimes got into the machines then it blew up because it couldn't handle all the things that Upgrade put in it. We spotted the little girl and 626 walking but the little girl was holding an experiment pod! "What a perfect time to see what Upgrade can do" I said then walked up to Upgrade, "Can you take control of one of these cars then distracted the little girl and 626?" I asked Upgrade then he ran to a car and his whole body stretched onto it and when Upgrade covered it, the car changed to its regular color. The car started, "Okay Upgrade, now drive the car over to the little girl and 626" I told Upgrade while he was in control of the car then he drove over to the little girl and 626. The little girl and 626 looked at the car as it drove by with Upgrade in control "Look Stitch, a car without a driver" said the little girl, "Cousin!" said 626 then they ran after Upgrade but the little girl dropped the pod. I picked up the pod and looked at it 620 were the numbers on the pod then I walked over to a sewer drain and got ready to drop the pod in there but the little girl and 626 came back. "We forgot the pod but you can drop it now, 621" said the little girl, "How did you know my number?" I asked, "Jumba told us about you and I'm Lilo and 626 is named Stitch" said Lilo, "Whatever" I said then I dropped the pod into the sewer and a light flashed. Experiment 620 came out of the sewer.

_Experiment Bio_

_Name: Cy_

_Number: 620_

_Function: Designed to plant bombs and blast enemies._

_Appearance: Looks like Stitch except with a mechanical arm, leg and half of his head is mechanical. Speaks with an African accent._

_End of Experiment Bio_

620 got out of the sewer, "Where am I" he said with an African accent, "Come with us" I said as I grabbed his arm but Stitch jumped in front of us, "Let cousin go" said Stitch, "He is my cousin too" I said then Rampage grabbed Stitch and threw him into a tree, "Upgrade!" I shouted then Upgrade came back with the car and we jumped in. "Drive!" I shouted then Upgrade speeded away. "Where am I who are you guys" 620 asked, "I'm Wardog, that's Rampage, and the one in control of the car is Upgrade" I told him, "So you guys are experiments?" he asked, "Yes, we are but I guess we will call you Cy because of your robotic appearance" I told him, "I like the name" said Cy as the car was heading down the road. The car stopped near the old building and Upgrade got out of the car's system and we all got out of the car. We went inside and looked for a place to sleep, "I call the couch" said Cy as he jumped onto the couch, Upgrade grabbed a pillow and fell asleep, Rampage fell asleep on the floor.

I left after everyone fell asleep it was the middle of night and I wanted to see what Lilo and Stitch were doing but I had to find out where they live.


	8. Plans

Chapter 7

Plans

I left the other guys after they fell asleep and went looking for Lilo and Stitch. I looked all around the town for hours and found nothing, "Damn it, where are they?" I thought as I sat on a roof top then I heard the sounds of a car driving by. I looked down and saw that Stitch was driving the car with Lilo next to him, "Perfect" I said then began to follow them from the roof tops. They turned left onto a dirt road and I followed them until they stopped near a house, "This must be where they live" I thought as they went inside then I climbed over to the nearest window and began to listen to the conversation inside, "How was catching of experiments today" said a voice with an accent then I recognized the voice it was Jumba! "Not so good" said Lilo, "What happened?" asked Jumba, "We ran into 621 and 700 but they had a new experiment with them" said Lilo, "Which experiment?" asked Jumba, "An experiment that looked like a bunch of static" said Lilo, "That would be experiment 063 he was designed to enhance technology to high potentials" said Jumba, "He also activated another experiment that looked like a cyborg" said Lilo, "Experiment 620 was designed to plant bombs and blast enemies" said Jumba, "What should we do about 621?" asked Lilo, "Destroy!" said Stitch then I got ready to jump in there. "But he's still ohana" said Lilo, I stopped as soon as I heard that word but I never heard it before, "We all know that ohana means family and that means no gets left behind or forgotten" said Lilo. I ran away from the house "Ohana" that word buzzed around inside my head but there was one thing I knew, "I was forgotten" I thought as I walked back to the building. When I got inside the other guys were awake and looking for me, "Where were you?" asked Cy, "I had to do a recon mission" I said, "What did you find out?" asked Cy, "I found out where 626 and the little girl live and we will attack tomorrow" I said then I began to draw out a plan.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba were wondering about what they should do with 621 and the other experiments. "We can't kill them because you made them indestructible" said Lilo, "Actually, 621 can be killed by a sonic weapon, 063 cannot be killed but 620 can be killed by a causing him to go haywire but 700 cannot be killed either" said Jumba, "But they are ohana" said Lilo, "They are not ohana, they are cold ruthless killer experiments!" shouted Jumba making Lilo and Stitch back away surprised. "Here take this" said Jumba then he handed Stitch a blaster, "It's loaded with sonic beam which can kill 621" said Jumba, "But" said Lilo, "no buts, they must be found and destroyed tomorrow" said Jumba.

Sorry, that this chapter is short I haven't been getting that many ideas but the final battle will be in the next chapter.

Look out for my upcoming Lilo and Stitch story:

"Experiments of War"


	9. The Battle of the Cousins

Chapter 8

Battle of the Experiments

I was walking towards Lilo and Stitch's house with Cy, Rampage, and Upgrade by my side. We arrived in front of the house, "They left us, so let's take them down!" I shouted then Cy pointed rocket from his robotic arm at the house, "Naga!" shouted a voice then I looked over to the right and there was Stitch and experiments 601,221, and 605. "I can see that you brought some of your friends" I said glaring at Stitch then I had Cy point his rocket at Stitch and the other experiments, "Fire!" I shouted then Cy fired the rocket at them but they jumped out of the way, "Attack!" shouted Stitch then 601 tackled Rampage, 605 fired some lava at Cy and 221 charged at Upgrade. Rampage threw Kixx deep into the forest then went after him while Cy was shooting at Yang with his machine gun and Upgrade was fighting Sparky in mid air. I looked at Stitch and he looked at me, "I'm going to kill you!" I shouted then ran at Stitch and tackled him to the ground. I began to slash at Stitch with my sharp claws and Stitch did the same then Stitch pushed me off him and grabbed a tree then threw it at me! I easily jumped out of the way, "Ha, you missed!" I shouted then I was hit by another tree which sent over the house and into the backyard, "He's good" I thought as I rubbed the top of my head.

Stitch came into the backyard in his alien form, "Nala quiesta" shouted Stitch then he grabbed me and threw me into a tree. I got up then pulled out a Helghast pistol and pulled the trigger but the bullets bounced off of Stitch, "I forget you're bulletproof" I said then Stitch ran at me again but I moved out of the way and grabbed him from behind. I threw him into the side of Jumba's ship, "We are going to cause a lot of damage!" I shouted then picked him up by his head but his extra arms punched me in the stomach and I let go of him. Stitch began to punch me over and over again with each of his arms. I was getting weak and running out of energy then I realized I had to get away from him before he kills me. I tried to run away but Stitch grabbed me by the leg and threw me into the side of Jumba's ship. I tried to get up but it was no use I was tried and weak now then Stitch reached underneath the ship and pulled out a weapon I feared, "A sonic blaster" I thought with my mind filled with fear. The only weapon that could kill me and it was in the hands of the experiment I sought out to kill.

"So this is how it ends?" I said trying to get up but it was of no use. Stitch just glared at me with his claws ready to pull the trigger, "I thought Ohana meant family" I said then Stitch looked at me, "Family means that no was supposed to get left behind or forgotten" I said but Stitch still pointed the weapon at me, "I was forgotten and I killed innocent lives just to forget the pain" I said on the verge of tears, "I was left behind and forgotten after you were created!" I shouted, "Now I realized it was all the jealously inside me that made me want to kill and destroy not my programming" I said and Stitch started to lower the weapon, "I don't deserve to live anymore, I have been nothing but darkness for 10 years and I need to be destroyed by the light" I said then Stitch raised the weapon a little.

"Pull the trigger" I said and Stitch looked at me, "Pull the trigger!" I shouted then Stitch raised the weapon and aimed, "PULL THE TRIGGER!" I shouted as loud as I could then Stitch pulled the trigger and……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger!

You'll see what happened to Wardog in the next chapter.


	10. Experiment 621 Status:?

Chapter 9

Experiment 621Status?

The blast hit the wall of the ship. I looked at Stitch then he dropped the weapon and extended his claw out to me but I backed away thinking he was going to finish me off another way, "Don't be scared, cousin" said Stitch, "You are just going to accept me after all the things I have done?" I asked, "Ih, no one is perfect and you are Ohana" said Stitch then I grabbed his claw and he helped me up. I looked at him then all of a sudden I was inside a net, "Ha, I've got you!" said a deep voice, "Gantu!" shouted Stitch, "Out of my way trog!" said Gantu then I heard Stitch hit a tree. Gantu lifted up me up then put me in a container, "Experiment 621, 063,620 and 700. This must be my lucky day!" said Gantu then I looked at the other containers below me. Cy was trying to claw his way out with his robotic arm, Upgrade tried to blast his way out but the container was shock proof, Rampage was asleep, "He must have tranquilized Rampage" I though as Gantu carried us away. I was trying to claw my way out the container throughout the entire trip then we arrived at Gantu's ship. He put our containers by the wall then a familiar experiment walked in, "Hey, fish face you had any luck today?" asked 625, "Yes as you can see" said Gantu then he pointed at us.

"Hey 621, I haven't seen you in a while" said 625, "My name is Wardog" I said coldly, "Whatever, I hope you like Hamsterveil" said 625 then he walked away. "Cy, Upgrade, see if you can wake Rampage up" I whispered to them then Upgrade said a couple of sparks and put his hands up then a surge of electricity came out. The bright lights caught the attention of Gantu but not Rampage, "You're first" said Gantu then he grabbed Upgrade's container and walked over to the teleporter.

_**Meanwhile, with Lilo and Stitch…**_

Lilo, Stitch, Yang, Kixx, and Sparky were planning on how to get Wardog and the others back. "Why should we even bother they tried to kill us" said Lilo, "_But Wardog is Ohana" _said Stitch, "_I don't get why we should help an experiment that has been gone for five years and has been planning to kill you"_ said Yang not really caring about the situation at hand. _"Me and Lilo turned you all from bad to good because we gave you a chance but why can't we give Wardog a chance?" _said Stitch_, "_Because 621 cannot be turned good" everyone turned around to see Jumba standing in the doorway_, "_621 maybe Ohana but he is too wild and evil to contain plus he wants to kill evil genius Jumba!" said Jumba, "I can see why since you were the one who sold him" said Lilo, "He was a prototype what were you expecting for me to do?" said Jumba, "You could have let him stay with you" said Lilo, "Jumba was more evil back then than now" said Jumba, "_Yeah, lets go everyone we have a rescue to pull off" _said Stitch as he walked out the front door with the other experiments following.

_**Back at Gantu's ship…**_

Gantu walked over to the teleporter with Upgrade's container in his big hands. I had to do something, I couldn't let a soldier be lost, but he wasn't a soldier, he was a ohana! I punched the glass container as hard as I could then it broke, "What!" Gantu said as he turned around to see me loose. He took out his blaster then began to shoot at me but I began to run and ran into a room. I locked the door then looked around the room, "There has to be a weapon in here somewhere!" I thought as I searched the room then Gantu began to bang on the door, "Open the door, Trog!" he shouted as he banged on the door. There were no weapons in the room then I noticed an air vent but the door was getting ready to come down because Gantu began to shoot at it. "It's better than nothing" I thought as I crawled up the wall and opened the air vent then Gantu busted in as soon as I got inside the air vent, "Not so fast trog!" he shouted as he fired at the air vent. I crawled as fast as I could through the air vent, "Oh screw this!" I said then cut a hole under me then jumped through it. I was back in the teleporter room but Cy and Rampage were gone. I noticed some glass shards on the ground then I remember when Gantu dropped Upgrade's container it must have broken and Upgrade must have got the other guys out. I saw a window then got ready to break through it but I looked around the ship and thought, "It wouldn't hurt to cause a little damage" then I broke into a computer console and began to rewire things.

Lilo, Stitch, Yang, Sparky and Kixx were running through the forest, "We're almost there" said Lilo then they reached Gantu's ship to see Upgrade and Cy carrying out an unconscious Rampage (He's a deep sleeper for an evil genetic experiment) "_There they are!"_ shouted Stitch then he pointed at Cy, Upgrade and Rampage, "Shoot, we have to go!" said Cy, _"But what about Wardog"_ asked Upgrade, "We'll have to buy time then" said Cy then his armed turned into a cannon and he fired a smoke gernade at Lilo, Stitch and the other cousins. The grenade released a cloud of black smoke then Cy and Upgrade carried Rampage's unconscious body into the bushes. "We have to wake him up" said Cy then some hot lava hit a tree above them. It was from Yang because he obviously saw the grenade as a call for a fight. Some of the lava dripped down from the tree then landed on Rampage's forehead! "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" screamed Rampage as he sprang up from his long sleep then he looked around his surrounding to see Cy and Upgrade. Rampage looked up to see a tree with half of it's side burned out then he peered through the bushes to see Yang with one of his volcanic craters letting out smoke, "Meega Nala Queista!" shouted Rampage then he turned into his monster form and stepped out of the bushes.

"Done!" I said as I cut one last wire and tied it to another. I was quite pleased with what I did to this ship but I'll let Gantu figure out what I did on his own then I noticed a sniper blaster on a shelf, "This could come in handy" I said as I grabbed it. Gantu came in from the room with his blaster ready then I crawled up to the window and looked at him, "Bye!" I said as I crawled out the window, "You can't escape unless I activate the emergency blaster turrets" said Gantu as he pushed a button," Blaster turrets activated" said a computer voice then blaster turrets came out the walls and began to shoot everything inside the room. When I got outside Rampage was fighting Yang, Kixx, Sparky and Stitch, "This is my chance to get rid of 626!" I thought as I ran into the bushes and got to a good sniper position then I took aim at Stitch. Rampage noticed me but didn't want to alert Stitch and the other cousins of my presence. He also knew what I wanted. Rampage grabbed Stitch then pinned him against a tree giving me a good shot at Stitch's head. I looked through the scope and took aim.

"One shot can change everything; one shot can get rid of all the hatred and jealousy" I thought as I aimed then I remembered what happened earlier.

**_Flashback,_**

**_The blast hit the wall of the ship. I looked at Stitch then he dropped the weapon and extended his claw out to me but I backed away thinking he was going to finish me off another way, "Don't be scared, cousin" said Stitch, "You are just going to accept me after all the things I have done?" I asked, "Ih, no one is perfect and you are Ohana" said Stitch_**

_**End Flashback**_

I became numb I couldn't decide, I couldn't control my memories, why do I wanted this then I ripped the Helghast gas mask off of my face for the first time after 5 years. The pain and the anger was gone for first time after 5 years! 5 years of war, death, pain and anger gone! I let go of the sniper rifle and it dropped to the ground. Rampage and Stitch heard the sound then looked at me. "It's gone!" I shouted into the air happily. I was happy, I was smiling for the first time! I gave Rampage a sign to release Stitch and he did so. Stitch fell to the ground not knowing what was going on. Rampage jumped high into the air then landed beside me so did Cy and Upgrade.

Lilo, Yang, Sparky, and Kixx were by Stitch's side as they glared at us. "We don't want to fight anymore" I said, "But we'll be back" I said then me, Rampage, Upgrade and Cy walked away. Stitch smiled as he watched Wardog walk away, "We have to go after him" said Lilo but Stitch stopped her, "_Naga, Wardog is finally happy"_ said Stitch then Lilo, Stitch, Yang, Sparky and Kixx walked away. I was happy after 5 years, I was with my new Ohana then I looked at the Helghast gas mask. I extended one of claws then carved something into the Helghast gas mask and dropped it.

Inside the gas mask was written:

_Property of Experiment 621 aka Wardog_

_Status: Free_

_**The End**_

(OOC: I finally finished it after this whole time. I was going to finish it last week but I started school a week before that. I can't believe I forgot to mention Wardog was wearing that gas mask throughout the entire story. Oh well, please leave a review of the ending if you can.)


End file.
